


I Think We're (Not) Alone Now

by SingerJ2002



Series: We might be idiots but at least we're idiots together [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Chaos, Dysfunctional Family, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Miscommunication, My First Fanfic, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingerJ2002/pseuds/SingerJ2002
Summary: It wasn’t Luther’s fault that he was an idiot. Maybe it was something that runs in the family. After finding out that not only was he twins with Five, but also that he was a triplet, Luther decides to go meet his other sibling because maybe the Hargreeves aren’t alone with their powers. The only problem with this is that The Hargreeves Family is notorious for fucking things up. (Example A: They caused the Apocalypse) Chaos ensues and...well at least no one died this time. (Basically, Luther finds out that he is not just twins with Five, but he is a triplet and when he goes to meet the third...things don't go as planned)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my first time ever writing a full fic so i am sorry if it is complete shit. I hope y'all like it

It was June. June 14th if you want to be specific. About 3 months since the Almost-pocalypse, as Klaus called it. Everyone in the Hargreeves Family was trying to repair the broken ties that they made, they tried to find who they are and learn how to not be complete assholes. They needed to heal. Everyone had different ways of healing, and for Luther, he was going to find his biological family. 

Klaus pitched the idea when he started to see Luther’s mother about a week back. One day Klaus just started acting really weird, well weirder than usual, and then one day he just burst out that he was seeing a woman who looked so much like Luther and Five that it was getting really creepy. Her name was Lucille, she went by Lucy, and apparently, Luther and Five were just one of 3 children that she gave birth to in Devon, England. 

Everyone already knew about the fact that Five and Luther were twins, they were looking through Reginald’s old journals and it was quite the surprise when they found out. Let’s just say Diego almost died from laughing so hard and Five also tried to kill him. 

Anyways, soon after Luther and Klaus did some digging and learned that the unknown sibling was named Bonnie and that she recently started to work at the museum here in the city. After Luther doing more research with the help of Allison he made an appointment and set off the next day to meet his sister

* * *

The museum was felt like it was about 30 feet tall and looked like had been standing for at least 90 years. On top of a white marble staircase stood a large archway with different figures carved into the awning on top. For the first time in a while, Luther felt tiny when looking up at the large structure. It was as big as the academy, and if not it was larger. After a deep breath, he put his foot on the first step and then the next. Before he knew it he was facing the big glass doors. He saw a sign that read:

Museum Hours: 

Mon-Fri………. 9:30 am - 7:30 pm

Sat-Sun……… 10:30 am - 7:30 pm

Office hours are always open as long as an appointment has been made

Luther checked his watch, it was 9:34 on the dot, so the museum was open. He already made a 9:45 appointment but he just wanted to be safe. He opened the door and walked inside. The whole interior was made out of sandy marble with different archways that led to different parts of the museum. In the middle of the big room was a circular information desk that was selling tickets and giving directions. It was pretty empty, with only an old couple walking into the Egypt exhibit. The second that the woman at the desk saw him her eyes went large, probably because of Luther's large stature, but she quickly went back to normal as soon as the shock wore off. 

"Hello, Welcome to The Victory City History Museum, How can I help you?" She had a cheery smile on her face that was probably fake but it was still nice to see. 

In a quiet voice, Luther answered "Oh...I have an appointment with Dr. Bonnibel Davies...She told me to meet her in her office…" He then shoved his hands into the pockets of his olive green jacket.

"Oh, of course, Dr. Davies' office is in the research building, but don't worry, it's connected to this one. Follow me and I'll show you the way," 

The walk to the office was quiet and Luther followed behind the woman with his hands still stuffed in his pockets. First, he was brought up a staircase and then through a glass hallway to the other building. After walking through a dark corridor they came across an office with the name "Bonnibel S. Davies. Ph.D." On a plaque on the front of the door.

"Now, here is her office, If she is late you can just wait on the couch." The woman who brought him smiled and opened the door, "Goodbye, and good luck with your appointment." Then she was gone. 

The second Luther stepped inside he saw her desk. There were loose papers everywhere, there was barely any room to do any work. There was a coffee maker in the corner that was about ¾ empty and a stack of moving boxes next to it. The couch in question was a bit wrinkly and looked like someone slept in it, and by the looks of the office, he wouldn't be surprised. There was whiteboard on the other side of the room that resembled one of those crime boards in detective shows and then something caught his eye. On a small table next to the desk sat a photograph in a nice frame. 

It was a photo of a mother and daughter. They both had dark blonde hair and bright eyes, at first glance it would be hard to differentiate one from the other if not for the fact that the woman on the right was taller and older. Luther stared at it for a few seconds before he started to notice the smaller things. The older one, the mom...his mom, had his nose and his smile, not that he was smiling a lot these days. She was the one he got his height from because she was about a head taller than her daughter. What surprised him was even though the mother had his features she looked a lot like a blonde Five. Then there was the daughter, Bonnie. She was an almost spitting image of him when he was younger and more human. What was different was that she seemed to be pretty short and she had the same mischievous gleam in her eyes that Five had before he left. 

Then the elusive Dr. Bonnibel Davies ran into the room and Luther immediately put down the picture. He checked his watch, 10:05, she was about 20 minutes late. 

"I am so sorry I'm late, I got caught up with the new artifacts that just came in, I hope you weren't waiting long" She had more papers in her hand as she ran into the room. She placed them down on the desk and turned around. "Hi, I'm Dr. Davies, but you can call me Bonnie if you want...Who are you again?"

“I’m Luther...it is nice to meet you Bonnie” He had no idea how the words exited his mouth, he was just frozen and kinda panicking because she was his sister, his twin sister. 

"Nice to meet you too Luther," Bonnie quickly smiled at him before going to her desk and ruffling through the papers. "Do you want anything? Coffee, Tea, Hot Cocoa? I am still really sorry for being late, I hope you didn't have to wait very long..."

Luther awkwardly smiles "It wasn't that long...only 20 minutes...and I'm good, but thank you…" After a moment of awkward silence Bonnie than piped up again

"Why are you here again? You never did tell me on the phone" She finally looked at him for real, he noticed that determined spark in her eyes again. Weirdly, she kinda reminded him of Five. The coffee, the scattered note, the ambition.

Then it dawned on him, what was he supposed to say. He never actually thought this far. Was he just supposed to tell her that she was his sister and that their brother is at home because he didn't want to meet her? Does she even know that she was a triplet?

Luther decided he was going to tell her. He was number one, even though he was a pretty shitty one and he was trying to break away from that. He was brave, he could do this.

 _"I'm here because I just found out that we are siblings and I really wanted to meet you. I'm sorry for catching you off guard and where you work but I couldn't think of another way to contact you"_ is what he should have said. In reality, what was:

"Well...uh...The thing is…" Luther started to play with his hand just as things started to go wrong "...My dad just died and we have a lot of historical artifacts in our house and I was wondering to see if anything belongs in the museum" The words just came out like a stream of water and now he couldn't take it back.

Bonnie just smiled at him "Oh, well I am sorry for you loss but I will be happy to do it, When do you want me to come?"

Luther just sighed. "Oh, Thank you and about tomorrow at noon? We live in the big mansion in the middle of the city…" 

"Perfect, I will see you then" Bonnie smiled a kind smile and Luther knew that he fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2!!! (i am sorry if there are typos

"You...are...so...screwed" Wheezed Diego while rolling around on the floor with laughter. Klaus was next to him, of course, trying to catch his breath. "How do you fuck up that badly?" The knifeman was still cracking up like it was the funniest thing he has ever heard. It was nice that they were laughing again and that things were getting better, but not like this. Allison just sighed and rolled her eyes at the two even-numbered idiots

"You do realize this means that she is coming to the house and we have to pretend we don't know who she is right?" The siblings ended up going back to the beginning of the week to fix everything. While everything still wasn't fixed and they were still healing, Allison got to keep her voice and she is going to therapy still, which made her the most competent Hargreeves, even if that wasn't saying much.

Said idiots then stopped as the realization dawned on them. They were going to have to actually meet her and interact with this stranger. I mean the last time a stranger was let into their house, he helped cause the apocalypse and was an abusive asshole who justifiably ended up as a human porcupine of knives. 

Five then entered the room with a margarita in hand, Delores by his side, and a scowl on his face. "Now if you idiots actually thought things through you would realize that this isn't the end of the fucking world, She has no idea who we are so she can just come over and then we will never have to see her again." He took a sip of his cocktail "And if she does try to kill us all, she is already outnumbered," 

Five didn't give a fuck about this 'Sister' that he apparently had. She wasn't given up, he was. Yes, they were related and yes, he was always wondered what his mother would be like but that doesn't mean that he had to care. He loved his family, he really did. Sure, they were idiots but that doesn't mean he didn't care about them. Family isn't who you are related to, it is the people who would be there for you through thick and thin, not some random girl who could get hurt any second because she is now associated with him. He thought this whole idea was stupid and he just wanted her out of his life. Maybe. It wouldn't be that horrible to know where he came from.

* * *

That night Luther made his way into Five's room. It was almost midnight but he knew that Five would be awake. Five always was awake. Luther knocked on the door as he came in. Five acknowledged him but didn't really say anything, it was his way of letting Luther in. 

"I'm sorry about inviting her here without asking you, I panicked and I didn't know what else to say…" Luther looked at his younger looking brother "She is your sister too and...I wanted to know what you were feeling about it...if you wanted to"

Five looked at Luther and was silent. His face was pensive as he contemplated what to say. "I've been thinking about all of it…" He trailed off as Luther tried to hide the surprise on his face. Five was never one to open up and he actually felt honored that Five was actually talking to him about it. "And I am not sure what to think" Five continued "I know she is biologically our sister but...she also isn't and I'm not sure how to feel" Luther just nodded

"I get it...but maybe tomorrow we can meet her and see what happens, what's the worst that can happen" Luther than stood up. "I know you have had a hard time trusting people in the past but...Maybe this time will be different…"

Five looked back at the taller man and nodded as he started to play with his fingers "You think so" It was a rare moment of vulnerability, he actually looks his age for once and it was almost scary.

"I know so...Goodnight Five, I love you" Luther then walked out of the room and as he was almost out he heard a soft "I love you too" from Five and with a smile, Luther walked over back to his room and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

So the day came and everyone was collectively freaking the fuck out, but all in different ways. Klaus and Ben were gossiping in the corner about what they thought she was going to be like. Klaus bet Ben 20 bucks that she would be at least 6ft tall and Ben thought that she would either be feral like Five or oblivious like Luther or maybe some horrifying combination of both. Diego was with Vanya weirdly, neither of them trusted her, So, they were talking about who knows what while Diego was sharpening his knives. Luther and Allison were making a game plan in the kitchen while Five was critiquing everything that they said.

By the time it was noon everyone was waiting in the living room waiting for Bonnie to arrive. By the time it was 12:15 they were still waiting 

"Why are we waiting around doing nothing?" Klaus asked from the couch while he was upside down "I mean you guys are sooo boring sometimes"

The Jack Sparrow-esque ex-junkie was cut off by the revving of what sounded like a motorcycle. There was a crash, a very loud exclamation of "Fuck" and the sound of knocking at the door about a minute later. All of the Hargreeves look at each other and the door. Everyone was completely silent as they tried to figure out what to do. Suddenly they heard the clicking of a pair of heels against the old hardwood floors. Grace made her way over to the door with a big smile on her face, she always loved it when they had guests. She opened the door and there stood the woman they were waiting for. 

Her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail and she was holding something that looked like a medium box in her right hand with a handle on the top. "I am so sorry I'm late Luther, I got caught up at work again and I didn't realize what time it was or how long it would take-Wait you're not Luther…" The short woman then quieted down as Grace warmly chuckled.

"Don't worry silly, I'm Grace. It is very nice to meet you, Why don't you come inside, I just made some cookies" The robot smiled at the slightly confused woman and let her inside. 

"Oh, I'm Bonnie or Dr.Davies, but Bonnie is just fine. And thank you, I am sure they are delicious" She brought her trunk with her and as soon as she took her first few steps inside, she stumbled around a little bit but soon regained balance. "Oh, Hello everyone…" She said awkwardly. They were all staring at her in a mixture of amazement and shock. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Klaus finally piped up "So what was the crash?" Klaus smirked, he just looked like he was about to laugh at the whole situation. Bonnie chuckled a little and put her hand on the back of her neck.

"Well uh, I parked my bike on uneven ground and when it started to tip I dropped my helmet to try to save it and my helmet rolled into the bins...I guess I'm a bit more accident prone when I am rushing…I am really sorry for being late... again" There we some chuckles after her statement because Luther did almost the exact same thing, except he dropped a bucket instead of a motorcycle helmet. 

“I’m Vanya by the way,” The small violinist stood up and went over to Bonnie and held out her hand “It’s really nice to meet you” Bonnie gave a huge smile, but it wasn’t tacky, it was actually really genuine. Vanya seemed really nice, even if she was a little shy.

“It’s really nice to meet you too...I’m Bonnie, but I’m guessing you knew that” Bonnie looked down at Vanya’s hand, confused for a second, not realizing why she was holding out her hand. “Oh, yea…” The blonde muttered to herself and shook Vanya’s hand with her own gloved hand. The others looked at the newest member of the house, trying to figure out why she was wearing gloves. 

Bonnie and Vanya made their way over to the others on the couch. Vanya sat down by Allison and Bonnie made her way over to one end of the couch where Klaus was still upside down and Diego lightly hit Klaus on the thigh and grumbles “Get up idiot”

"No, Diego, I cannot" Klaus started to flail his arms around and somehow he didn't fall even though he was obeying some law of physics."It's not my fault that I know how to have fun, Mr. I'm grumpy and wear a sex harness out in public" 

"It's not a sex harness!!" Diego was starting to get defensive because it definitely was a sex harness even if he didn't want to admit it.

"If that helps you sleep at my dear brother" Klaus sang as Bonnie giggled at their antics, she was an only child so it was fun to see how siblings interact. 

Allison, the only responsible one then piped up "Klaus, Diego, Seriously? we have a guest right there!!" She mentioned at Bonnie "I'm sorry for my brothers. I'm Allison by the way, Thank you for taking your time to come" Of course, Allison had on her literal award winning smile as she looked at the blonde.

"I know...and don't worry it is all ok." Bonnie chortled as she looked around at the family. Klaus then finally let his feet fall onto the floor to become a crumple of limbs and then picked himself up and made his way over to her

"Enchanté, I'm Klaus…" He trailed off and looked to the side of her, he saw something. After a moment of confusion, a realization dawned on his face. He was a bit frozen for a moment but soon shook it off and a grin bloomed on his face once again. "Sorry, zoned out, you know how it is. As you heard, the broody one who is staring at you is Diego, and the child at the bar is Five" 

Bonnie was very confused by the moment Klaus 'zoned out' but just went along with it and nodded. Before Five or Diego could speak and/or threaten the already confused Bonnie, Luther stood up. "Well that's the family, are you ready to go look at everything?" 

Bonnie picked up her box and looked at him "I mean is Cleopatra inaccurately portrayed in the media and just reduced to a pretty face instead of being recognized for her amazing brain and leadership strategies" The young woman snorted at her own joke before seeing all the blank faces. "It was a joke...but yes, I'm ready." Luther nodded and took her to the office so that they could go through what was in there. 

The rest of the Hargreeves stayed in the living room and looked at Klaus. It was surprisingly Five who spoke up first. "Klaus what did you see?" The man in question just shook his head. He was still frozen and trying to grasp it. He shook his head and finally spoke up.

"It's...It's not my story to tell...I don't think I can say…" The others were worried about him, he never really acted like this before but now there was only one question on their minds. What was Bonnie hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I HOPED YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!! Also if you think that bonnie has a power try to guess what it is, i gave some subtle hints to it!! And what do you think Bonnie's hiding?? Thank you so much for reading and all the comments and kudos it means a lot to me!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others i have been busy with work but here it is and i hope you like it

The two of them walked through the hallways of the large house side by side, not saying anything until Bonnie finally spoke up. “So, which room is yours?” She could peer into the other rooms but she couldn’t really tell which room belonged to which Hargreeves. 

“Oh, this one over here” He pointed at a blue room, there were different pictures of space covering the walls and an airplane in the corner. The room looked like it was revamped too, there were different swatches of paint and there were marks where other posters used to hang. Bonnie took a seat on his bed and crossed her legs. She started to fiddle with her hand which caused her gloves were starting to fall off without her noticing.

“So this is where you grew up? I like the space theme. When I was little I actually used to watch the stars when I couldn’t sleep…” She looked up at Luther with a smile, like she knew something he didn’t. Well, maybe she did.

“Yea...I actually used to do the same thing” Luther then smiled, it a real smile, he was actually starting to feel happy about this whole situation. 

“Damn, That is such a weird coincidence, I mean it's something a good amount of people do, but still." The woman giggled at the thought of it as she took off one of her gloves and fiddled with it. Luther then stood up his throat was starting to feel a bit scratchy. Ever since coming back from the moon he got sick a lot easier but now he wasn't sure if the scratchy throat was from sickness or from nervousness. 

"Hey, I'm gonna get some tea. Afterwards we can start looking for objects in the other rooms...Uh, would you like anything to drink?" Luther asked as he cleared his throat. 

Bonnie smiled again and responded "No thank you. It's sweet of you to ask. And we can look whenever you are ready" 

"I'll be back in 15 minutes" He nodded and then made his way to the kitchen. 

After he left Bonnie stood up and looked around the room again, she slowly walked around the perimeter and took it all in. When she got to the dresser by the corner she couldn't help herself as she dragged her hand along the side, feeling the smooth wood underneath her hand. It was like it was calling to her. By the time her skin made contact, she froze. Bonnie gasped for breath as her eyes glazed over with a blue glow that mimicked the glow of Five hands when he jumped. Her hand started to grip the wood to the point where her knuckles were white. She didn't mean to, but it still happened. She didn't want it to happen like this. Not like this. She wanted this to be real. For it to last. But then again, when has anything in her life gone her way. Once again, Bonnie would have to smile through and make sure everyone thought she was ok, because what's the point of life if no one can depend on you.

Luther came back into the room with his cup of tea. The second Bonnie heard the distant sound of his footsteps she jumped up and was knocked out of her hazy trance. "Bonnie, are you ok" Asked the much much taller man. He didn't see the glow fade from Bonnie's eyes, she was lucky that she was facing away from the door when Luther came in. 

Bonnie quickly turned around and smiled at him, there was something different about the way she was looking at him. It was different than how people looked at his large frame but similar somehow and it wasn't bad. She looked at him like she gained some kind of understanding during the 15 minutes he was gone. "Oh, sorry, I just zoned out. What room would you like to look at first?" Her words seemed a bit more rushed but it was probably because she wasn't expecting Luther.

"Oh sure, We could check my dad's office" Luther offered, he wasn't completely thrown off my the subtle change but he felt like he was missing something. Then again, he usually was so, he put off the feeling and smiled.

Bonnie nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Speaking of, I know how hard it can be to lose a parent...I lost my mum recently. I don't know how close you were with your dad but it's going to be ok...even if you find out new things...he was still your dad and it still hurts...and I hope things get better for you." 

Luther was caught off guard, he didn't expect to hear that. It actually made him feel better for still missing Reginald. He knew that his father was horrible but he still missed his dad. He spent so many years looking up to him and doing everything for him, it would be hard not to miss that. "Thank you...really, You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

Bonnie just smiled and nodded "You're welcome...and based on how much more relaxed you look, I have a bit of an idea of how much you need that." The woman chuckled a bit and started to make her way out of the room. "So, which way to the office" 

Luther chuckled and went through to door. "I'll show you, follow me." And just like that, the two made their way to the office of the late Reginald Hargreeves.

* * *

Five Hargreeves was in his room, prowling from wall to wall, each wall still covered in equations from many sleepless nights. There was something off with Bonnie, when she looked at Five she recognized him. Yes, he was stuck as his 13 year old self but the public never saw their full faces, it protected their identities so, no one should be able to recognize them, but Bonnie did. The only way that she could realistically be able to recognize him is that she is a part of the commission but that is impossible because he made sure that they would never hurt him or the family again. There had to be something else, he just couldn't put his finger on it. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door but Five paid no attention to it. He just took out one of his many notebooks and started to scribble down equations. "Hey, Five?" asked Vanya. She was standing in the doorway and looked worried. Five hasn't been like this since the Apocalypse. "Are you ok?" 

The 58 year old didn't look up, he knew it was Vanya but right now he was ensuring that his family was safe. Hi relationships to them didn't matter if that means that he can't make sure they were safe. It was Vanya though, Five sighed and looked at the worried expression on his sister's face. "I'm fine, just checking some equations...making sure Bonnie isn't a threat." 

The violinist was confused, Bonnie seemed really nice. That's also what she said about Leonard or Harold or whatever his name was, but even Allison said that she seemed genuine and nice. Yes, Allison, along with the others, thought she was hiding something but it didn't seem to be that horrible. "Why? We didn't think she was suspicious" 

Five rolled his eyes. Of course they thought that Bonnie was fine, even though Klaus saw something and wouldn't say what. They were children and didn't know what to look for. "She recognized me, Vanya. The only way that's possible is if she is a part of the commission"

Vanya looked at Five with concern "I thought we got rid of them." Five told them that he did. Of course they believed him. He was Five, he wasn't wrong. Hopefully.

"I did. That's why I need to find out who she is, because otherwise we might have a huge problem on our hands." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I hope you guys liked this chapter!!! If you have any questions about anything just ask in the comments and i will answer!! I am already working on the next chapter so it should be here soon!!


End file.
